Casi como una parodia
by ljsdakdefhik
Summary: EWE. "Sal conmigo. Creo que me gustas." Draco no tenía problema alguno con esas palabras, las había escuchado antes, pero nunca creyó oír eso de la boca de Granger.


**One shot, Dramione, fundamentado en una relación cordial entre dos personas que gustan de la comida, escribiendo críticas de vez en cuando para el periódico.**

 **Hermione y Draco están un poco OOC, pero... qué más da, la sola idea de la pareja es OOC, así que... además escribí esto después de haber dejado el hábito y ¿por qué no publicarlo?**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece.**

* * *

-Sal conmigo. Creo que me gustas.

Draco no tenía problema alguno con esas palabras, las había escuchado antes, pero nunca creyó oír eso de la boca de Granger. Énfasis en su apellido -a pesar de que habían empezado a tutearse hace un rato ya-, porque lo había dejado atónito.

-¿Por qué? -por suerte para él, Dios le había dado los padres que tenía, por lo que su expresión no revelaba su sorpresa, solo la justa, como buen político.

-Porque sí.

Draco dejó ver su enojo.

-Hermione -sí, ahora sí estaba usando su nombre de pila, irritado porque estaba convencido de que era una broma,-, no sé qué planeas pero...

Y una vez más, la casa de Gryffindor probó que solo tenía lunáticos, había creído que la Gryffindor del Trío Dorado podría ser una excepción a la valentía sin razón que exhibían los integrantes de esa casa, pero _Hermione Granger_ rodeó la mesa, le tomó el rostro y lo besó, en un café, frente a muchas personas.

Podría desmayarse por lo imprevisto. Por supuesto que no se desmayaría, es decir, era Draco Malfoy y... espera ¿¡Qué estaba tocando!?

* * *

Hermione parpadeó mientras sorbía de la taza de café que había pedido y observaba a un muy tranquilo Draco Malfoy.

-Te desmayaste. Wow.

Draco no ocultó su desdén.

-Cierra la boca, me sorprendiste bastante.

Hermione dejó la taza sobre la mesa y sonrió; Draco notó este gesto con curiosidad, no le molestaba verla sonreír o pasar tiempo con ella, o ella en general, sino, no quedaría con ella para ir a restaurantes y cafés frecuentemente, le agradaba estar con esa persona porque siempre había algo de qué hablar.

-No era necesario que te desmayaras, solo tenías que decir _no_ si no querías -comentó como explicándole a alguien de primer año la manera de pronunciar _Wingardium Leviosa_.

Hubo un incómodo silencio, al que Draco decidió interrumpir.

-No.

Hermione le miró, frunció los labios y asintió con la cabeza.

-Está bien.

No se pidieron explicaciones, lo cual fue bienvenido. Pero Draco reconoció la malicia en los ojos de Hermione, pues él era un experto en malicia, así que decidió no bajar la guardia.

* * *

Una carta llegó a la Mansión Malfoy con el sello de Hermione Granger.

Y se ha armado la furia de sus padres.

-Es tu amiga ¿no? -la palabra amiga fue casi escupida por su padre. Su madre estaba un poco oscura, pero no comentó nada.

Draco asintió, saliendo de la sala para ir a su despacho.

 _Draco, hay un nuevo restaurante chino en Londres, sé que no te gustan las cosas muggles, pero creo que es buena idea ir. Si sigues molesto porque te besé y te manoseé, lo entiendo, pero me gustaría seguir en contacto contigo para ir a restaurantes y otras cosas, nadie aquí aprecia la buena comida, si me entiendes._

 _Hermione Granger._

Draco escribió la respuesta y ató la carta a la pata de la lechuza que había ido a entregarla.

Desde su silla sintió un extraño peso, una sensación que no sabía si le gustaba o no.

Pero sí debía admitir que era divertido salir con Granger, al igual que ella, él tenía un interés por la buena gastronomía... y dejar devastadoras críticas a la comida si resultaba mala.

Y nadie en su círculo de amigos comprendía lo divertido que era. Precisamente había sido por eso que había empezado a salir con Hermione.

Recordaba que en todos los restaurantes a los que iba se la encontraba y, a la final, habían decidido juntarse porque, por alguna razón, resultaba divertido tener una compañía con la que podías hablar y comer.

Además, alguien de la columna de gastronomía del Profeta los había divisado y les había propuesto escribir sus opiniones bajo un alias, como ninguno encontró problema alguno habían aceptado .

Granger tenía temas bastante interesantes, y tenía curiosidad por lo que él sabía, después de todo, era el hijo de una familia antigua.

 _-Mmmh, así que Morgana puede estar relacionada contigo y con los Weasley y los Brown, bueno, no es extraño, ya que la magia es hereditaria y ella vivió hace más de mil años._

 _-Es cierto, los Infalibles investigaron eso y además hay un récord en la cámara de uno de mis tíos, cuando lo leí encontré extraño que algunos hijos de muggles pudieran poseer magia._

 _Hermione parpadeó- Genes resecivos. También tuve curiosidad, por eso he hice unas cuantas investigaciones. Pensaba que era una mutación pero no estoy segura._

 _-Debió ser una investigación algo complicada, no muchos quieren tocar el tema debido a la guerra y prefieren evadirlo a toda costa._

 _Hermione asintió- Sí hubieron varios que me pusieron pegas. Supongo que es para lo mejor pues las masas son difíciles. Pero tenía curiosidad, porque como bien dices, la magia es genética, lo supe después de que me pasaron un récord parecido al que está en bóveda de tu tío para un caso y naturalmente me hice la misma pregunta y busqué respuestas._

 _Al notar el silencio del rubio, ella agregó:_

 _-La verdad no me afectaba la discriminación, como tal, por parte de las familias antiguas y la casa de Slytherin, pues fueron educados de esa forma obtusa y comprendía su pensamiento, de cierta forma es bastante humana, aunque no la aceptaba pues el racismo nunca es bueno._

 _Draco sintió la obligación de disculparse, pero sabía que eso era algo que no podía pedir, así que decidió aclarar su nuevo punto de vista. No podía buscar excusas, probablemente solo la ofendería pues no tenía excusa su comportamiento cuando había sido adolescente._

 _-No me excuso por como te haya tratado en el pasado, pero cambié mi pensamiento, la verdad solo compartía esos prejuicios por ignorancia y querer ser parte de mi propia familia._

 _Hermione había dado un sorbo al té- Muy Slytherin, una de sus virtudes es que la familia es por sobre todo._

 _Draco también le dio un sorbo a su té. Estaba algo aliviado, sabía que esa conversación saldría a luz tarde o temprano y había practicado para no quedar mal parado, pero se alegraba de que Granger, a cierta forma, comprendiera sin necesidad de perdonarle. Eso era más de lo que podía pedir._

Draco cerró los ojos, intentando descifrar por qué recordaba aquél intercambio de ideas con tanto afecto. Había sido seco, casi Ravenclaw en escencia, y aún así...

-Imagino que es porque me comprendió.

Frunció el ceño, se tapó la boca. Lo había dicho en voz alta.

* * *

Hermione alzó una ceja al histérico Ron.

-¡Le apretaste el trasero!

La chica desvió la mirada, completamente culpable pero sin un centésimo de arrepentimiento.

-No me culpes, sabes que tengo algo con agarrar cosas firmes.

Ron la miró con incredulidad y asco.

-No quiero saber.

-Ron, aceptaría tus críticas si tu no tuvieras rabo de paja.

-¿Perdón?

-Tú también manoseas a la persona que te gusta ¿no? Soy tan humana como tú.

-Sí, pero es _Malfoy_.

Hermione le miró por sobre una revista que había cogido a mitad de la conversación, si se podía calificar así.

-Ya Ron, ella no controla tu vida, no te metas en la de Hermione.

-¡Harry!

-¡Ron! No suenes tan traicionado. Hermione sabe lo que hace, no es necesario que te escandalices, ya es una mujer mayor.

La aludida sonrió de lado-. Gracias por defenderme y decirme vieja en el proceso Potter.

-¡VES! Potter, ¡te dijo Potter!

Harry y Hermione intercambiaron miradas.

-Vamos Weasley, no es necesario que te pongas así -replicó la muchacha, divertida ante la horrorizada cara que puso su amigo.

-¡Usa mi nombre de pila! -demandó, asustado.

-Weasley, no es necesario que te alteres. -rió Harry.

-¡¿Acaso es contagioso?!

Al cabo de un rato y un helado para calmar al pelirrojo -qué fácil-, este se mordió el labio inferior, rendido.

-Weasley ¿ya aceptas mis intenciones?

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Ron visiblemente- Sí. Eres Hermione Granger después de todo.

Ella sonrió.

-Bueno, ya sé qué marca de helados comprar para calmarte -musitó Harry, divertido-, me alegra que no te enojes tanto con Hermione, la ha tenido difícil.

-Sí, mi club de fans está furioso conmigo -dijo, sin expresión pero sin ocultar la arrogancia en sus intenciones-. Solo faltaba que mi Ron no me quisiera apoyar.

-Sabes que estás volviendo a parecerte a tu yo de primer año ¿no? -dijo Ron, irritado por la mención del club de fans.

-¿Y quién dijo que eso es malo?

-Ugh.

Harry parpadeó, y dejó la mano que tenía en la espalda de Ron para llevarla a su mentón.

-Aún así, entiendo que te rechazó. ¿Por qué es necesario decirle nada a Ron?

-¿¡Qué!? ¿te rechazó? Bueno, lo entiendo, pero...

-Mmmh, sí -dijo, ignorando al pelirrojo, un poco borde-, supongo que es porque no quiero rendirme. Y no quiero que Weasley sufra de un ataque si alguna vez me ve coqueteando con Malfoy.

Ron sintió otro escalofrío bajar por su espalda.

Harry asintió, conociendo la ferocidad de su amiga e identificándose con el sentimiento de no perder por completo las esperanzas en alguien que te gustaba.

-Además, me ha dicho por una carta que no le molesta pasar tiempo conmigo -musitó, tratando de controlar su emoción-, así que, quiero intentar.

-Bueno, no creo que esté completamente mal, solo sé cuidadosa con sus padres y amigos.

-Me ofende que pienses que no lo soy, si fue lo primero que hice, incluso antes de que me gustara, siempre estuve en guardia.

Tanto Ron como Harry dieron su visto bueno a ese comportamiento.

* * *

-¿Les puedo recomendar una bebida?

-El sake siempre es buen acompañante en comidas orientales ¿no? -dijo la morena, sonriendo al camarero- Ah, y tráigame dos _sukiyaki_ estilo kansai, por favor.

-A la orden.

-Granger...

Hermione reaccionó ante la mención de su apellido, un poco decepcionada porque le gustaba la forma en la que Draco decía su nombre.

-Prométeme que no me llevarás otros países sin avisar.

Hermione asintió, sin mucho con qué defenderse.

Hermione había quedado con él a las afueras del Londres mágico, cuando súbitamente le tomó la mano y lo Apareció en lo que parecían las costas de Irlanda.

La brisa del mar le acarició con frialdad y notó además a un grupo de personas haciendo fila para lo que parecía un traslador internacional. Entregaban sus tickets al muchacho que atendía el viaje y recibía sus tarjetas para trasladores internacionales.

-Te vez bien, Draco -dijo, extrañamente amable.

Draco aceptó el cumplido y con una sonrisa devolvió el piropo, pues Hermione estaba muy bonita, incluso con ropa muggle, y tenía el cabello recogido en una cola de caballo pero con algunos cabellos rebeldes sobresalían. Se veía bien.

-Ahora, ¿por qué me trajiste aquí?

-Iremos a Japón, hay un restaurante muy bueno en el Japón mágico que vende comida tradicional muy rica.

-¿Japón? Hermione... creí que era una cena en el Londres muggle en un restaurante chino. Me cambiaste todo.

La mas baja asintió, sin ocultar su culpabilidad pero la sonrisa que tenía... decía que no se arrepentía en lo más mínimo. Draco se sintió extrañamente asustado.

-Disculpa, si quieres puedes irte. -esta vez, su expresión era sincera.

Draco parpadeó-. Ni de coña. Yo voy. La comida es excelente allá.

Hermione tuvo que morderse la lengua para no sonreír como una idiota.

-Pero no significa que te he perdonado el que me manipules a tu antojo. Y tienes suerte de que tengo siempre conmigo mi pasaporte.

-Ah, eso ya lo sabía. Me habías dicho que tu familia pide que lo lleves encima siempre.

Draco gruñó, un poco molesto por la actitud sabelotodo que le estaba dando Hermione.

Cuando llegó su turno, ambos entregaron sus pasaportes y pagaron el viaje; Hermione sacó dos tickets de permiso que había obtenido de la embajada Japonesa y ambos sujetaron el traslador.

Y así, fue como Draco fue llevado a un restaurante lujoso en Kyoto.

Aunque la manera de sentarse tradicional le molestaba, pues llevaba una túnica que resultaba incómoda en esa posición. Pero no quería hacérselo notar a Hermione, pues la chica parecía demasiado cómoda en sus pantalones muggle, y si comentaba algo, ella seguramente le haría bullying.

Cuando el sake vino, ambos tomaron y degustaron la bebida, maravillados al sentir el licor bajar por su garganta.

-Qué belleza.

-Qué perfecto.

Y cuando llegó el sukiyaki, ambos dieron el visto bueno.

-Es como una fiesta en tu boca -comentó Hermione mientras Draco murmuraba algo parecido sin pensar mucho en la etiqueta.

* * *

-Así que esto es el famoso tatami. Había venido antes a Japón por un caso internacional, pero en mi estadía vi muy poco -Draco escuchó como Hermione comentaba de su trabajo demasiado interesada en un simple piso, entre curiosidad y sueño -el licor le daba sueño-.

-¿Por eso quisiste venir aquí? -pregunto, bostezando.

-No, quería venir porque quería estar contigo.

Draco se ahogó en su propia saliva.

Una vez se calmó la tos, frunció el ceño.

-Granger, no va a funcionar.

Hermione le miró y luego se sentó frente al rubio, con expresión oscura.

-Solo quiero saber si es porque no te gusto en lo más mínimo, no había podido hacerte esa pregunta. No te estoy pidiendo que me quieras solo porque sí, además, yo también tengo mis dudas.

-Bueno, sí recuerdo que dijiste " _creo_ _que me gustas"_.

Ella asintió- Porque no estoy segura, pero sí te veo como alguien con quien me gustaría salir como pareja. -Ella ladeó la cabeza- No te estoy pidiendo matrimonio, solo quiero salir sin pensar que solo es platónico. Si me dices que no, ya no te molestaré más.

Draco no podía comprender cómo Hermione pudo empezar a tener esas ideas, se sentía alagado y no podía ocultar que en todo ese tiempo si se sintió atraído por la muchacha, incluso se llegó a molestar cuando Potter les acompañó una vez y este se pegaba demasiado a la morena, posiblemente no había dobles intensiones en esos acercamientos pero todavía le molestaba. A pesar de eso, preferiría no meterse en esa situación.

Sí, era mejor no meterse en ese camino de púas, y quizás el alcohol había sido fuerte porque...

-Sí me gustas.

Hermione tragó saliva.

-Pero sería complicado desde principio a fin. Incluso saliendo como ahora es complicado.

-Así que no lo quieres intentar porque te da molestan las complicaciones presentes y futuras.

-Precisamente. Mi familia no está en buena posición, creo que no necesito explicarte por qué ni los detalles.

Hermione se cruzó de piernas.

-Bien, mmh, solo quería... saber si te gustaba.

Draco desvió la vista un poco y luego le volvió la mirada a Hermione, sorprendiéndose del sonrojo de la morena.

-Hiciste mal, Draco -él se mordió el labio inferior- debiste decir que no tenía posibilidad. Ahora solo te atormentaré.

Malfoy suspiró; sí, incluso si veía a Hermione como alguien que le gustaba, todo su ser y las normas del sentido común le habían gritado que le rechazara, pues ella se rendiría en ese momento y todo volvería a la normalidad... relativamente, pero, suponía que no deseaba ese futuro.


End file.
